Apprivoiser un démon
by Bakamura
Summary: Une rencontre, tout simplement.


**Disclaimer :** Ceci est une traduction de RoyaleDeuce sur Archive of Our Own. Blue Exorcist appartient à Kazue Kato.

* * *

Okumura Rin était un combattant.

Pendant quinze années, chaque bataille menée était enracinée dans son indéfectible sens de la justice et ses principes. Même si le monde lui avait tourné le dos, il s'accrochait désespérément à l'endroit qu'il appelait "la maison" parce qu'il était le fils de Fujimoto, pas de Satan, et qu'il était le protecteur de son frère, vrai de vrai. Malgré les conséquences et la possibilité d'une défaite, il était plus enclin à faire face à ses adversaires de front que de prendre la fuite, ses instincts bien plus supérieurs que la logique.

Il était téméraire, abrasif et terriblement fort.

Après une première fissure en raison de la mort de son père, il fit face au monde avec une détermination perpétuelle.

Son esprit était libre et sauvage, prêt à bondir sur n'importe quelle occasion donnée pour devenir plus fort.

* * *

Moriyama Shiemi était une lâche.

Depuis quinze ans, elle avait été enfermée dans les limites de la boutique d'Exorcisme et du jardin de sa grand-mère, ce dernier lui donnant en fin de compte une raison de vivre très différente de celle d'une fille normale. Les différentes herbes et plantes étaient ses amies, le sol et l'abri de jardin son monde. Malgré la détérioration de son état, elle n'y prêtait aucune attention particulière, car elle faisait ce qu'elle aimait le plus, et en quelque sorte, elle s'était convaincue que c'était ce que sa grand-mère voulait.

Elle était innocente, délicate et faible physiquement.

Après le choc de la mort de sa grand-mère, elle avait oublié la réalité et s'était perdue dans son propre monde.

Elle s'était liée à l'isolement par sa culpabilité et ses craintes, sa vie active en baisse jusqu'à l'arrivée des Okumura.

* * *

La première fois qu'il avait rencontré Shiemi, un inexplicable éclat de chaleur avait couru tout le long de son corps. La voir au milieu de toutes ces fleurs apportant une lueur colorée autour d'elle, avait eu pour conséquence de dérégler quelque chose dans son système. Malgré sa naïveté et sa maladresse, Shiemi était une fille adorable, avec son caractère agréable et son sourire attachant.

Sa principale impression sur elle était qu'elle était fragile et incapable de se lever elle-même, ce qui fut la raison pour laquelle il rechercha toujours son bien-être, son habitude d'assumer le rôle de "protecteur" revenant à grands pas. Mais au fil du temps, il prit conscience de sa volonté torride - sa capacité d'invoquer l'Esprit Greenman en était la confirmation - et de son affection grandissante.

En sa présence, il était plus robuste que jamais.

Mais au plus profond de son esprit, il savait qu'elle avait ouvert sa plus grande peur - derrière sa façade souriante était recroquevillé un garçon de quinze ans effrayé par le rejet.

Il était à la merci d'une jeune fille aux genoux bancals.

* * *

La première fois qu'elle avait rencontré Rin, elle avait été aveuglée par la peur. Ce n'était pas principalement à cause des portes métalliques réagissant à son contact, mais plus par le fait qu'il y avait un étranger - un garçon - dans son jardin. Outre sa mère, Yuki-chan et les médecins anonymes qui avaient tenté de la sortir de son handicap, elle n'avait jamais interagi avec quelqu'un d'autre avant, et l'apparition de Rin l'avait prise par surprise. Mais elle s'était vite rendu compte de sa bonté, et il ne fallut pas longtemps avant qu'elle ne se félicite à l'idée de devenir son amie.

Depuis qu'il l'avait sauvée de ce démon, elle l'avait toujours observé dans les coulisses. Il était son pilier de force, la norme elle voulait atteindre. Même si elle avait du mal à essayer d'être plus indépendante, son courage et sa détermination l'inspiraient et elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser qu'il ne serait pas mal de lui faire confiance et de compter un peu plus sur lui.

En sa présence, elle était toujours la demoiselle en détresse.

Mais on ne pouvait pas nier la vérité sur le fait qu'il était la raison pour laquelle était devenue bien meilleure - au point même de pouvoir apprivoiser un démon.

Et peut-être, un certain demi-démon.


End file.
